


Cas' Story

by R_squared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Backstory, Family Member Death, Getting to Know Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_squared/pseuds/R_squared
Summary: This is the extended version of Castiels backstory in The Sins Project Universe.





	Cas' Story

The more Dean listened, the heavier his chest felt, Cas had been through a lot and it was touch to hear. 

His mother had died when he was too young to remember her, leaving him with his absent, deadbeat father. 

They moved in with his cousins family and spent a few years living with them after her death, when his father was at his worse. Lucifer and Gabriel were a few years older than Castiel but took him under their wing all the same.  
Eventually their family had to move away, leaving Castiel alone again and that was when things really began to go down hill. Nothing Castiel ever did was good enough for his father, he was too loud, too dumb, too scrawny, nothing his mother would ever be proud of. 

What a load of bullshit. Dean thought.

Cas spent his teenage years doing his best to stay under the radar, quietly working away, staying tidy, organised and mostly, out of the way. He fell into accounting straight out of school and rose to management pretty quickly. It was a middle of the row job but he was good at it and it kept his father off his back, mostly, when he was lucid enough to throw a phone call Cas’ way.

Then there was Anna, his sister. 

Cas voice broke around her name, it creaked from his lips like an old lock that hadn’t been opened in many years.

Younger than Cas, Anna had struggled through their childhood as well but her spirit was stronger and bolder than his. Even though she was young she had naturally fitted into the role of head of their house after Lucifer and Gabriels family left, she worked hard to keep them together, to pull their father out of his pit.

But eventually that burden became too much for her to carry.

The transition had been slow at first, coming home a little later than usual, the bloodshot look to her eyes and the way the liquor cabinet was just a little less well stocked than usual.  
Castiel had taken her away as soon as he realised the path she was heading down, she moved in with him and picked up work quickly. But in his words, by then he had already lost her, he just didn’t know it yet. 

Strangers soon started showing up at the house looking for her, money started going missing from his wallet and a few times he could clearly see the white powder dusted under her nose when she came back from the bathroom. He knew what was happening and did his best to intervene but she was too absent, too far down in the dark that Castiel didn’t even know where to start reaching for her hand.

Then one night, she just didn’t come home.

Castiel drove the streets, frantically trying to find her all night but what he finally found was a big brothers worst nightmare.

Anna was laid out in the alleyway beside their apartment, a needle still stuck deep in her vein, her body cold and alone. Castiel swallowed deeply as he explained how he had tried to resuscitate her and how when he called his father that evening he was too drunk to even comprehend Cas’ words.

The funeral was simple and small but would become the catalyst for a huge shift in his life. After having little to no response about Anna's death Cas’ father chose that moment to re-enter their lives. He screamed profanities across the casket at him, blaming Castiel for her death. 

He should have done more.  
Why didn’t he protect her.  
How could he let this happen.

Cas had sat blankly as the scene was diffused and when his father was escorted from the site he knew it was the last time they would ever speak.  
Lucifer and Gabriel had scooped him up, distraught that they hadn’t known how bad his situation had gotten. They were desperate to get him away from that world and he was on a plane to California with them the next day to start a new life.  
Lucifer quickly noted his work ethic and aptitude for organisation, bringing him into the business and within a year Cas was his right hand man. 

It wasn’t the life he had expected but he had never really been given the chance to want anything else, so here he was and he was at peace with that.


End file.
